


Holding On: Art

by ClaraxBarton



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, Shrunkyclunks, Stucky AU Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Here's the art for Holding On, a Stucky AU Big Bang Project





	Holding On: Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holding On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784938) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 



Banner Art

 

Love in an Elevator; Or, What have these idiots gotten themselves into?

 

He's a Mets fan, what do you expect?; Or, Bucky Barnes is not here for the paparazzi.

 

Working that red carpet

 

 

Families are the WORST; or, Steve contemplates who is the ACTUAL WORST PARENT: Howard Stark or Winifred Barnes

 

A night to remember; or, WHY ARE BOYS SO DUMB?!


End file.
